


【天加】Honey

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/F, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 现pa双性转注意
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 3





	【天加】Honey

加贺美赤身裸体地在不算宽大的床上躺好，稍微调整了下姿势，从上方俯下身的天道肩头的长发就滑落下来，鬈曲的发尾轻轻拂过她光裸的胸口。对于头脑发热决定和天道坦诚相对一事加贺美还是有点害羞，眼神游移不好意思看天道惹人艳羡的饱满胸部，被天道用修长的手指在胸前流连就紧张起来，情不自禁地弓起了脚背，隐隐懊丧自己只能算得上普通的身材。天道瞧着她一副如临大敌的样子，灵巧的指尖捻着深色一点，嘴角一勾低头与她亲吻。嫣红舌尖探出唇缝舔弄同样柔软湿润的口腔，加贺美一向喜欢接吻，她很快积极地回应过去，吮吻间尝到一点天道唇蜜的腻甜，情动地嗯了一声。天道把加贺美亲得舒舒服服的放松下来，伸手顺毛般捋过她散在颊侧的鬓发轻揉露出的耳垂，另一手指尖绕着柔软的乳晕打转，时不时拨弄变硬凸起的乳粒，指腹碾过敏感的顶端引得加贺美身体轻颤发出唔唔的鼻音。两人嘴唇分开时天道轻咬了下加贺美肉红的下唇，满意地发现她另一边的乳尖也不甘寂寞地自发挺立起来，对加贺美小动物一样透出依赖的湿润眼神报以甜蜜微笑。

真是敏感啊加贺美，以前有自己做过吗？胸部和乳头，天道一掌覆上隆起的乳丘，掌心轻移挑逗硬挺的肉粒，肯定玩过的吧？反应这么可爱，很喜欢被这样摸？她噙着笑揉弄掌下不算丰满但柔软可人的乳肉，低头用唇舌包裹另一边，牙齿不时轻碾敏感的乳头，咂吮得啧啧有声。

没、没有……天道别……！加贺美不自在地扭动起来，紧紧并起双腿脸颊发烫，克制不住地在逐渐涌起的快感中一下下轻喘，指尖攥紧身下的床单身体过电般地发颤，难耐地哼出软软的鼻音。好舒服、身体在发热……加贺美咬住下唇，因这陌生又难以抵抗的温吞快感眼眶湿润，小腹不受控制地涌起一阵热流，既难堪又兴奋。

哦——？天道拖长了语调，笑眯眯地放过蹂躏她的胸部，指尖顺着她绷紧的小腹滑到两腿之间探入覆着黑色毛发的秘处摸了一把，又送到加贺美眼前展示指节上湿润黏腻的晶莹水光，调笑地低语。没想到你这么快就完全兴奋起来了，好湿啊加贺美，果然很喜欢这样被玩弄？腿夹这么紧是怕被我发现你其实很色情吗，嗯？

加贺美被她说得没办法，只好把眼一闭缩着脖子小声嘟囔还不是因为天道……害得我都变奇怪了，身体擅自起反应又不是我的错。你、你要做就快点……

明明一开始想尝试的人是你呢，真是有趣的家伙。天道从善如流地扳开加贺美的大腿按向两侧用膝盖顶住，一路亲吻她的侧颈到平坦的小腹，鱼一样滑下去埋在她潮湿温热的阴部，拨开丰厚的阴唇吻上被加贺美自己的爱液浸透的柔嫩穴口，用灵活的舌尖轻舔那些满满地溢出的汁液，动作间鼻尖蹭过敏感的阴蒂，让人头脑发昏的触感激起加贺美绷紧肌肉的细小战栗。唔……天道、哈嗯，加贺美忍不住弓起身，抬起的手抚上恋人微微耸动的蓬软发顶，在对方舌尖探入湿热紧致的甬道戳弄时发出一声变了调的甜腻呻吟。好舒服，她颤抖着用空余的手捂住唇，无法自抑地喘着热气，恍惚在翻涌的热潮中融化成一朵轻飘飘的云。天道、天道，加贺美在心里念着恋人的名字，身体因被从未体验过的陌生快感支配而惶恐，精神却感到安心，像回归母体的胎儿在舒适的羊水中载沉载浮，喜悦地为涌过全身的电流发出迷乱的呻吟。柔软湿热的穴肉热情地欢迎天道的侵入，从绽开的花瓣挤出更多亮晶晶的透明蜜液供她啜饮，充血的阴蒂每次被天道指尖触碰带起的电流都激得加贺美忍不住身体轻弹。是天道赋予的快感……像牡蛎在厨师手中张开贝壳展露多汁丰美的软肉，加贺美脚趾蹭着皱起的床单下意识收缩甬道，扬起脖颈浑身战栗地达到了人生第一次真正意义上的高潮。


End file.
